eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
So Far...
Lyrics (Intro) I own a mansion, but live in a house A king-size bed, but I sleep on the couch I'm Mr. Brightside, glass is half-full But my tank's half empty, gasket just blew 1 This always happens 30 minutes from home, gotta lay a log cabin, only option I have's McDonalds's bathroom In a public stall dropping a football, so every time someone walks in the John I get maddened "Shady, what up?" What? Come on, man, I'm crappin' And you're asking me for my goddamn autograph on a napkin? Oh that's odd, I just happened To run out of tissue, yeah, hand me that, on second thought I'd be glad then "Thanks dawg, name's Todd, a big fan" I wiped my ass with it, crumbled it up in a wad and threw it back and Told him "Todd, you're the shit"; when's all of this crap end? Can't pump my gas without causing an accident Pump my gas, cut my grass, can't take out the fucking trash Without someone passing through my sub harassing I'd count my blessings, but I suck at math I'd rather wallow than bask suffering succotash, but the ant- Acid, it gives my stomach gas When I mix my corn with my fucking mashed Potatoes, so what, ho kiss my country bumpkin ass Missouri Southern roots, what the fuck is upper class Call lunch dinner, call dinner supper, Tupperware in the cupboard, plastic ware up the ass Stuck in the past, iPod, what the fuck is that B-Boy to the core, mule, I'm as stubborn as Hook Maybe that's why I feel so strange Got it all, but I still won't change Maybe that's why I can't leave Detroit It's the motivation that keeps me going This is the inspiration I need I can never turn my back on a city that made me and (Life's been good to me so far) 2 They call me classless, I heard that, I second and third that, don't know what the fuck I'd be doing if it weren't rap Probably be a giant turd sack But I blew, never turned back Turned 40 and still sag, teenagers act more fucking mature, Jack Fuck you gonna say to me? I leave on my own terms ass- Hole, I'm going berzerk, my nerves are bad But I love the perks my work has I get to meet famous people, look at her dag Her nylons are ran, her skirt's snagged, and I heard she drag-races,*burp* swag Tuck in my Hanes shirt tag You're Danica Patrick (yeah) word, skag We'd be the perfect match, cause you're a vacuum, I'm a dirtbag My apologies, no disrespect to technology, but what the heck is all of these buttons, you expect me to sit here and learn that? Fuck I gotta do to hear this new song from Luda, be an expert at Computers? I'd rather be an Encyclopedia Britannica, Hell with Playstation, I'm still on my first man on some Zelda Nintendo, bitch! Run, jump, punch, stab and I melt the Mozzarella on my spaghetti, put in on bread, make a sandwich with Welch's And belch They say this spray butter is bad for my health but I think this poor white trash from the trailer Jed Clampett, Fred Sanford and welfare mentality helps ta Keep me grounded, that's why I never take full advantage of wealth, I Managed to dwell within these parameters, still crammin' the shelves full of Hamburger Helper I can't even help it, this is the hand I was dealt a Creature of habit, feel like I'm trapped in an animal shelter With all these pet peeves, goddammit to hell, I Can't stand all these kids with their camera cellphones I can't go anywhere, I get so mad I could yell the Other day someone got all elaborate and stuck a head from a fucking dead cat in my mailbox Went to Burger King, they spit on my onion rings I think my karma is catching up with me Hook Bridge Got friends on Facebook, all over the world Not sure what that means, they tell me it's good So I'm artist of the decade, I even got a plaque I'd hang it up, but the frame is all cracked 3 I'm trying to be low-key, hopefully nobody notices me In produce, hunched over, giant nosebleed Ogre style as I mosey over to the frozen aisle by the frozen yogurt this guy approached me Embarrassed, I just did Comerica with Hova, show's over, I'm hiding in Kroger buying groceries He just had front row seats, told me to sign this poster, then insults me "Wow, up close didn't know you had crow's feet" I'm at a crossroad, lost, still shopping at Costco's Sloppy Joe's, bulk waffles Got caught picking my nose (agh!), look over see these two hot hoes Finger still up one of my nostrils Right next to 'em stuck at the light, the fucking shit's Taking forever to change, it's stuck, these bitches are loving it Rubbing it in, chuckling Couldn't do nothing, play it off "What you bumping? "Trunk Muzik, Yelawolf's better," fucking bitch They want me to flip at the label, but I won't succumb to it The pressure, they want me to follow up with a- ‘Nother one after Recovery was so highly coveted But what good is a fucking recovery if I fumble it? Cause I'mma drop the ball if I don't get a grip hopping out shrubbery on you sons of bitches Wrong subdivision To fuck with, bitch, quit snappin' fucking pictures of my kids, I love my city But you pushed me to the limit, what a pity The shit I complain about It's like there ain't a cloud in the sky and it's raining out Kool Aid stain on the couch, I'd never get it out Bitch, I got an elevator in my house, ants and a mouse I'm living the dream Hook Category:The Marshall Mathers LP 2 Category:Song